


Jon Snow Does Not Dance

by AvaRosier



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AKA the Man Bun Dance Swagger fic, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: There's always that one alcoholic drink that makes you do a complete 180 personality-wise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. @qinaliel and @couturegirl20 brought back the [Man Bun Dance Swagger video](http://couturegirl20.tumblr.com/post/153376357157/qinaliel-the-man-bun-dance-swagger-i-havent) like the evil souls they are, tempting me away from all my other fics. This lil drabble came out very differently than I originally intended but *shrug*. I blame Kit Snow’s hips for distracting me from being able to sort out POV properly.

Jon Snow does not dance. That is fact. 

Now, this is a fact that doesn’t bother his friends; Sam and Edd are not big on dancing themselves so it hardly ruins their Friday night plans to sit at a bar with awful music and sticky countertops and nurse their beer while ‘the game’ is playing on one of the tvs mounted on the wall. The only time Sam could recall ever seeing Jon do anything closely resembling dancing was at one of their buddies’ wedding and Jon hadn’t been able to weasel out of dancing with this older lady named Melisandre. Though…what she’d done on the dance floor couldn’t properly be called 'dancing’, more like ’re-enacting seven of the Kama Sutra positions while clothed’.

Edd had taken pictures of Jon and his terrified-deer look for posterity, of fucking course.

Jon Snow does not dance, and there is no reason why this should ever be a problem. Until the Friday night Satin drags them out to a club called 'Thaw’, of all things. The argument, according to Satin, is that if he had to endure their ‘shitty bro bars’ then they could tolerate actual fun for one night. So there they are, Jon in those tight jeans only he seems to be able to pull off and his hair pulled back into a tasteful manbun, sipping at a fruity cocktail as he stares at the milling bodies of students laughing and dancing.

That’s when he sees her. Sansa.

Robb’s little sister who is definitely not so little anymore. She comes into the cafe where he works once or twice a week…he’s pretty sure he can guess exactly what her order will be just from looking at her when she walks in.  She’s gorgeous, all smiles where he’s frequently brooding, and frankly Jon’s surprised he hasn’t been fired for finding every excuse he can to wander over to her table and chat her up about her dog, her current knitting project, or politics and current events. When she gets passionate about the topic, her eyebrows become really expressive, her arms wave around in the air more, and she nearly goes breathless trying to get all her thoughts out which only makes her chest heave… Anyways. _That_ Sansa.

She’s dancing near the edge of the floor with two of her girlfriends, wearing this hot little black dress and over the knee gray boots that are begging for his hands to touch the stretch of pale skin revealed above.

Now, there is something else you ought to know about Jon Snow. He may not dance, but whenever he drinks rum, he turns into a goofy, smiley drunk. And there certainly is rum in his drink right now.

He grins soppily at his friends. “I’m going to ask her to dance.”

Sam and Edd share a Look at this concerning turn of events. “Uh…I think it’s my duty as your best friend to stop you from doing anything sober you would regret,” Sam tries to argue.

But Jon doesn’t seem to want to listen to reason. “Why is he smiling like that?” Edd barks out, grabbing for Jon’s now-empty cup and giving it a sniff. “For fuck’s sake, who let him have rum?”

Satin turns to look at them rather guiltily. “Why is rum bad?”

“Why is- why-” Edd is nearly apopletic. “Sam, tell him why rum is bad.”

“It makes Jon Snow happy. _Jon Snow_. All in all, very disconcerting.” Sam explains with a wary look at his best friend. Jon claps Sam and Satin on their shoulders.

“No no no…I am no longer Jon Snow, gentlemen. I am now Jon Sunshine.” He grins proudly at his wit. Ignoring Edd’s whimpered _oh gods_ , Jon continues. “I think Sansa is gonna love Jon Sunshine.” With that, he’s off.

Jon makes a beeline for Sansa, who sees him approaching and stills her movements, eyes wide. That’s when Jon does something that baffles everyone watching who knows him: he starts doing this little dance-swagger in time with the percussion beat. For her part, Sansa has her lips pressed tightly together like she wants to giggle but is trying to keep it all under control. Sam, Edd, and Satin are too far away to make out what Jon says to Sansa, but whatever it was, it seems to work because he proceeds to grab her hand, spin her out and then back in before dipping her backwards. Now, Jon has never been smooth with women. He has his darkly sarcastic wit from time to time, but usually he’s altogether too serious to be a proficient flirt. Unless he has some rum in him, apparently.

“Huh.” Edd grunts as he watches the scene in front of them. “Maybe I should try drinking one of these girly drinks with rum in it?”

Satin glares at him and mutters something that sounds awfully like ‘ _masculinity so weak_ ’ before sitting up straighter and squinting at the dance floor. “Wait, did Snow just pull off the 'brush a lock of her hair behind her ear’ move?” He sounds genuinely impressed.

“I…I think he did.” Sam can’t seem to close his mouth. “And no, I don’t think drinking rum will get you the same results, Edd.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Sam points to the pair on the dance floor now making sex-eyes at each other. “I’m pretty sure Sansa is an integral part of this chemistry equation. The last time you had rum, you just hit on this lady cop who flipped you to the ground and handcuffed you like she was roping a calf. You had to pay a § 300 fine.”

“Spoilsport.”

“And besides- what are you doing?”

Satin doesn’t even tear his eyes away from his iPhone screen. “I’m recording this, obviously. There’s no way the guys will believe us when we tell them about this. And besides look at those hip movements…the footwork! It’s like he’s the dark horse competitor on _Dancing With The Stars_ that nobody expected to dance that well. Are you guys sure he doesn’t have some kind of secret past as a boy band member?”

 

Four hours later, the video is uploaded onto YouTube and is titled ’ **Jon Snow Is A Dork** ’.

 

It has nine thousand views by morning.


End file.
